


Red Was Always Your Color

by ImperfectSilence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Civil War was awful, Civil War will be a slugfest with weighed gloves, Fix-It, Gen, MCU timeline is wack, Parent! Tony Stark, Strongest Avengers, They hurt my fav character, This took seven tries to work out, Trying to be fair, doesn't get powers until after Civil war, i had to do something, idk seems sketchy, if it lasts that long, ironfam, is this enough tags yet?, name drop Strange in ca:WS, post Age of Ultron, somebody goofed, why do I love them this much?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectSilence/pseuds/ImperfectSilence
Summary: HYDRA lived and breathed deception for it's entire existence, why would this time be any different? Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were born in January 2000, not 1989. Tony Stark has a bad habit of collecting strays, what's one more?Featuring a teen scarlet witch, fresh peter parker, tired but determined Tony Stark, and Pepper to keep the world turning and them all alive.Oh, and Vision is there. Confused.





	Red Was Always Your Color

There was a lot she overheard that she really wished she hadn’t. Some of it was classified information, or suicide orders given to unsuspecting men, or the depraved thoughts and leers sent her direction- she hated the constant barrage of things she picked up on, since no one shielded their minds in deference to the telepath in the room. Being around a crowd was like being dunked in the ocean- it was all consuming and overwhelming- but she’d prefer the saturation to this. She was currently sitting in the lower hold of a SHIELD helicarrier, well in range of the entire Avengers team. It was the team that was putting her on edge.

The first time she met them, they had been focused, and there was no time to read any of them, to try and understand their minds. The only thoughts she could pull were slight warnings about what they were going to do next, fully focused on the fight. But now the fight was over; they defeated the monster, Ultron, and she saw them as they are.

Steve she ‘saw’ first, and that right there was confusing to say the least. His head crackled like three badly tuned radios competing for space. Beneath the static and shrieking, the first radio drummed a fife and drum, shouted in patriotic propaganda and jingoism. The Captain America for the magazines and shows, the one who could do no wrong. Buried in the wavelengths of that was a mourningful croon of times gone by, of loss and love and the shock of losing it all. Grief lain bare for the world to see; a man buried in mourning. Lastly, drowned out and hissing static more than anything else was the man, Steve. The asthmatic and sickly kid from Brooklyn who never gave up without a fight and who always fought for the little guy. At his core, he was still everything that the doctor saw, that Peggy Carte saw- the brave and kind man. But he was buried under so much weight, of country and loss and willful ignorance and memories that _hurt_.He knew history and pop culture the way a traveler knows a foreign language- picked up piecemeal, but not truly understood. Things like the Soviet occupation and the Cold war were concepts, but he didn't comprehend. Someone had taught him his history, had pushed him through a crash course, but she wondered if someone asked him who Obadiah Stane or Anton Vanko were if he could tell them. Or 9/11. What he thought about the American invasion of Afghanistan, or the takeover of Iran. He knew enough to understand, but not to truly wrap his head around it. Rogers hadn't been challenged to think about anything since he woke up. He believed what they told him without question, until something challenged that. He had secrets, things he kept buried, that he himself had buried, to protect himself. To keep his world stable and not challenge his ideas and ideals. His core was no shining beacon of hope. Instead, at his core, Steve Rogers was _festering_. He was a man so out of time, in every sense of the phrase, so thrown out of place, and full of so much regret. But conviction. Utter, deep, immobile conviction. He knew he was right, even when he was not. A self-confidence born of being near worshiped. _When someone asks if you are a god you say yes_. She could relate.

The next voice she heard was strangely the loud god, Thor. She normally was not drawn to brash and arrogant minds, so different from her own. Nor to things bright and loud, but here she was. The god was privileged, but pushing past it like a man rising out of a pool. It clung to his skin, but he was almost rid of it. Underneath his beaming, he too had loss colored to the core, had threads of broken dependencies shattered and torn away. But underneath the grief was… fear? He was afraid, not for himself, but for the others. Of the others. For Stark. Of Stark. For his people. Of his people. He was torn, afraid of everything around him. Confident in his ability, but simultaneously aware that he could never be enough for what he was being called to do. Uneasy acceptance, were she to name it. As he caught a glimpse of her in his mind, she got the feeling of a wary, but friendly smile. Notes of old pain and loneliness tinged the atmosphere as he pushed a thought to her: regret for his actions at Ultron’s reveal. And doubts as to remedy. Wanda rolled her eyes, "Just apologize." With a final feeling of thanks, she was pushed away, catching the faintest trace of green as she slipped away.

The Vision was new. New and vast- like a great expanse full of mist. He bore them no ill will, a frank contrast to the last image she had seen from that body. He truly meant what he said, with all of his heart. He was too young for duplicity, for guile. Unbearably naïve. But he was stronger than anything else she had ever touched. As she rested for a moment, drifting in the billowing mists of his mind, she remembered a memory from the Captain: him so shortly after his transformation, breaking things on accident. Full of so much strength and power that he didn't even understand how to use it. Or the limits of it. The Vision would be a force to reckon with, if he could survive long enough to know how to wield his power. As she pulled out of his head, Wanda swears the damn thing squeaked like a freshly waxed floor.

Then there were the other two. The agents. SHIELD.

The woman, Natasha, was constructed much like the advanced hydra agents she could read. The woman was guarded, but in a way that made her hard to read. Everything was boxed away, bound in its place. Organized. But the boxes were disturbed. When she had manipulated the woman, Wanda had shaken the shelves holding everything. Some things spilled out. Fear, calculation. She knew she was playing Banner and hated it. She knew she was playing Stark and hated it. She was playing Cap and hated it. She hated her job, hated her life. Hated herself. But she justified it as survival. This was all she knew. All she could do. Before SHIELD, she had been bad. Shield took a risk and brought her in, deprogrammed her. It wasn’t until later that she realized she traded one shadowy organization for another. She couldn’t leave. And after DC, after she burned the agents and their families and HYDRA and all of it, she was stuck. One-part desperation, one-part revenge, and one-part self-loathing, she toppled a regime. Now here she was, still someone’s attack dog. Dancing to someone’s fife. Complicit in someone else's crimes. Unable to face that she was more often the villain than the hero- after SHIELD took her in. Before, she served her country. Now, she served an organization devoted to what? Protecting humanity? They were more often the cause than the solution to the problems.

The man, Clint, she first read in the middle of the fight. He was nice, but, guarded. He knew of mind manipulation, had been touched before. He was angry and scared under it all, but also cold and calculating. He was an agent, first and foremost. Even as he told her things, assured her of the situation, he was working on how to sway her. To complete the objective. He made promises he had no place keeping. He meant for the best, but- he lied. He was nice, but held no personal responsibility toward her. Or anyone here. This was work, nothing more. He'd say anything to get the job done. Now, in the peace times, she found another layer to him, another nest of emotions and memory- resentment. He thought the others were lucky, were handed their gifts while he had to earn them. He guarded Natasha’s back, because he knew she was like him, they she earned her place. Not like Thor who had it innate, like Rogers, who was given it, or worst of all Stark who bought it- he earned his skills and power.

Stark was the last one in the room, and she almost didn’t try it. His mind never stopped, which made her think he was still on edge. The truth is, catching a whirl of thought, he was. Stark was full of deep emotions, of conflicting and terrifying strength. He spun like a hurricane, winds and bands of chaotic thought ripping through pillars of grief and loss. He mourned for his fallen family, for the lives lost in New York and around the world, for everyone he didn't save. He hated his reputation and the people he had used before he realized who he was. The disgust he held for weapon smuggling was just that- disgust and hatred. He hated all of this. He was tired of fighting, of preparing, of being the one on the front line keeping the peace. But he couldn’t rest. There was too much to do, too many people depending on him for him to stop, to be selfish. He was the only one who had seen the truth; New York was just the tip of the spear. He was frantic to do something, straining at his limitations to do anything to protect them. He was also horrifyingly lonely. The worst of it, he was aware of the other's opinions too. Their manipulations, their judgments. He believed they were right, that she had been right when she called him a monster.

When they first agreed to fight with the avengers, Wanda wasn’t sure who she could trust after it was over. The captain was on a mission, the god leaving. The agents loyal to their hidden hand. The only one she could turn to was the one she hated the most. It took but a quiet word from her brother to change her thoughts, just one small whispered confession. _It wasn’t him. _

The bombs that fell on Sokovia were stolen, sold out from under his nose. They may have born Stark’s name, but they were not his choice. Instead, she remembered the flashes she picked up from the people on the streets of Sokovia, the iron legion trying to herd the people away from the danger. She could never bring herself to trust the man who threatened to kill her, but the one who tried to shield people, who was alone in protecting the innocent, that she could follow.

* * *

Sitting in the dim light, curled up in her jacket, she couldn’t help but remember the end of the fight. When Pietro died- When they both died, she thought she had lost everything. But when the city started to plummet, when she knew it was on her that they lost, that atop everything else she was a failure- then she knew she had lost everything. Her home, her family, her pride- it was all gone. The Vision rescued her and returned her safe, and the city was destroyed and the world saved, but the question remained. It was quiet, and tried to be polite, but she could read their minds. They were not looking for the how, but the who to blame.

“How did he get past you?” It was the Captain who voiced it, stern, solid words that felt like knives.

“I- Pietro- He-“ she tried to tell him, tried to explain, but the words wouldn’t come. There were no explanations. And contrary to the agent’s words, she had seen his mind. There would be no forgiveness for her. Maybe if she had saved everything, but rogue 084’s had precedence.

“You nearly cost us the mission, cost the world-“ Captain America started, only to be interrupted.

“She was the most effective person out there.” He was weary, bruised and battered, but resolute. Iron. Tony Stark cursed and fought his way out of the suit, stepping up to bat unexpectedly. “she got more people out, took down more Ultron’s than anyone else here. Her brother died and **you** told us to get clear. She saw what we all thought was the last Ultron land in that bus and she got some payback. She made a mistake. We missed one. But it turned out alright. The friction from the city descending helped bolster the heat shield, it contained the blast better. The city broke into smaller chunks. Some shaking in the surrounding countries, but nothing major.”

“That doesn’t excuse-“

“Zip it Legolas_,” irritation, fury, mistrust_ “you were napping the whole time. Under your watch we’d have lost the planet.” He was pulling no punches, brokering no argument.

“Alright Tony. If you say so.” Steve finally says, leading the team away. Only Thor and he remain.

“He doesn’t believe you.” Wanda says slowly, in baffled amazement.

“I know.” Tony says, “doesn’t change anything.”

“You do? But why? If you know you cannot trust him to be honest with you-” she’s confused.

“He’s an icon. My own father,” _flashes of pain, disappointment, self-loathing_, “loved him more than he did me. If Cap told everyone to jump, they’d ask how high. All he can see of me is how I’m not Dad.”

“It seems both out fathers were disappointed in us.” Thor offers, letting Mjolnir rest on his belt.

“Your pop didn’t like you?” Tony asks.

“Nay, he loved me deeply, too deeply. It took a grave mistake for me to see the error of my life.”

“Genocide!” Wanda yelps, unable to stop herself.

“Aye. I was wrong and foolish, and the planet may never recover. It took my brother’s treachery to make me see right.” _Pain. Loss. Sadness._

“You miss him.” She says softly. Tony turns back to them and opens his mouth.

“Loki has done much wrong, but he taught me to think, and to open my eyes. He is my brother.” The god of thunder says.

“Really? After all he’s done?” Tony asks, unable to not.

“I will not apologize for missing him. Loki deserved to be punished, to serve for his crimes. He should have had to fix his mistakes, not die for them.”

“You’re a better guy then I am, point break.” Stark says, clapping the bigger man on the shoulder.

“Nay Stark, tis I who am lesser. I attacked you without provocation. My shield brother, my friend. Please let me make up this debt.”

“Whoa, slow down there, big guy. You don’t owe me anything. I’m fine. No lasting damages.” The futurist says.

“Stark, the bruises are still there. They’re just buried under you other bruises.” Wanda says with a smirk.

“God there’s two of you now.” He jokes. “Yes, Thor, I’m still healing. But I will heal. You don’t-“ he pauses. “There is one thing, actually.”

“Stark, not even I can override Mjolnir’s enchantments.” Thor warns.

“No, that’s not it. Though, it would be cool to summon lightning, will not lie. Maybe a new project? Anyway, point is, you remember New York? I saw the other side of the portal. We barely stopped them, and that was just the scouts. Earth in under your protection, but we need more. Something is coming. I don’t know what, I don’t know who or where or when, but-“

“We are in agreement.” Thor says, frowning. “When you played with my mind, little witch, the Norns spoke to me. Ragnarök is coming.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Tony says.

“Ragnarök is the fall of Asgard. Asgard has kept the peace more or less for millennia. We kept the core realms stable and safe. If Asgard is to fall,” Thor explains.

“Asgard goes, the realms are left open to invasion. We lose our protection.” Tony says.

“Hey, kid, how much of what you showed me is true?” He asks, looking back at Wanda.

“I’m not a-“ She starts.

“I had Jarvis do some digging. Answer the question.”

“I don’t know. I pushed your mind toward its greatest fear. The others I pulled their history, but you- I don’t know. You aren’t like the others. My power, it’s-“ she says.

“Yeah, the staff didn’t work on me.” He admits like it no big deal.

“Man of Iron? The mind stone failed?” Thor says, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Yeah, Loki pushed it and it kinda clinked. Performance issues.” Tony explains. “Why does that matter?”

“Stark, you came against a cosmic force, one that helped shape the universe as you understand it, and it didn’t work on you. You were immune!” Thor is in full blast, elated and terrified in equal measure, “The number of beings who can handle an infinity stone, much less resist one are-“ the Norse god’s face pales and he stumbles to the wall, knees suddenly weak. “I know who is coming. He is a legend, even in the fringe of the realms. But his tale rings true, and if you are certain the Chitauri we faced were just scouts, then it is almost certainly him.”

“Who is he Thor? What’s his name?” Tony pleads.

“Thanos. The mad Titan.”

“Thanos.” Stark says, trying out the weight of the name.

“Man of Iron, tell the captain I am sorry. The Vision has the stone protected. I must go and warn Odin. We will protect the other stones.” With his dire warning, Thor pops a hole in the carrier and jumps into a pillar of energy.

* * *

“That was something.” Stark says, turning back to the witch. “How you holding up? Took a couple of hits down there.”

“Stark, I hardly expect you to care.” She sneers, trying to ward him off.

“Um, nope, not going to work. You see, I had J do some investigating. Fun fact, you were born at the new millennium. Congrats, you’re a millennial. Avocado toast, memes, sagging. You know what forget the last one. Terrible idea, don’t know why it was ever a thing. Um, harry potter. Seems right up your alley. What’s your house? I’m a Slytherin. Ravenclaw on an off day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She bluffs.

“Wanda, don’t play coy with me. You’re just a kid, and I want to help. It’s why I can’t blame you for anything you’ve done. The worst thing I can say is that you’ve got terrible choice in role models and authority figures, but who am I to talk?” He says, picking up a piece of his armor and fiddling with it. It’s a risk, but she has to know. She skims a quick peek in his mind and is shocked to find that he is serious. No ulterior motives or plays, no mind games, no debts, he truly wants to help her.

_You done rooting around? I don’t think most of this thing is PG, so don’t linger._

_You can feel me?_

_Okay, you did something, but I have no idea what. Hopefully you’re not turning me into a squid._

Just for that, she throws a cuttlefish floating by the door. His jump of shock breaks her concentration, and the image fizzles out.

“Okay, that was mean.” He says.

“I’m sorry,” she giggles. “you left it open.”

“yeah, guess I did. Now, you ready to come clean? At least with me?” Wanda nods and concentrates. Having held it so long, it’s surprisingly hard to let go of now. But for the first time in nearly six years, tendrils of red tear through the image. She loses about a foot of height and nearly a decade of looks.

“Wow.” Stark says after a moment, falling onto a nearby bench. “Sorry, just not used to fighting teenagers.”

“Pietro aged fast after the experiment. To keep the ruse alive, I tried to keep pace. Make them think we were both growing quickly.” She explains hesitantly.

“You didn’t volunteer for the experiments, did you?” Tony asks.

“No.” she bites her lip and shakes her head. “They were starting a riot, making sure the country stayed broken. The people resisted and- the stone did something. Pietro and I survived, while the others did not. We hid for a year while they searched for us. We were betrayed and confused- they used the scepter to turn people, people we trusted. In the end, we fled right to them. They seemed like the only safe haven. It wasn’t until Ultron had me kill Strucker that I learned the truth.”

“They raised you to fight a war you didn’t want.” He says sadly.

“Your agents would do the same.” She accuses. “I hear stray thoughts, and Pietro always told me to check people before trusting them. The redhead, she’s trapped in this life and hates it. The archer, he’s loyal to his organization. Above all else, they’ll follow whoever’s in charge of SHIELD.”

“You read me already though. You know what I want.” Tony says softly.

Wanda nods, “I know.”

"So, what do you say Glenda? I owe you a lot for all of my mistakes." He asks.

"Stark, of anyone on this team, you owe me the least. I know it wasn’t your bomb that nearly killed us. Pietro did some sneaking around at your compound; he found the records of your shipments. It wasn’t you. You’ve done nothing but stop me when I was foolish and help me when I was struggling. The others, they would use me for their own goals. The agents would pass me on to their bosses, and the Captain will never let me forget my failure- he’d use it to try and make me do everything he asked. You’re the only one who just wants to let me be. It’s no choice.” Wanda says softly.

“I don't know exactly what you saw from my vision, but if your actions are any judge, then it’s serious. And so far you're done the most to protect the world. So, thank you."

"Wow. You know, no matter how much you butter me up, you're not getting more than one floor to yourself." Tony responds, but she can read the embarrassed pride and gratitude.

"Stark, debriefing started nearly ten minutes ago. Where are you?" Steve's angry tones come through the comm and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Screw that. You can have his floor too. Just play nice and pretend to be who they think you are. we'll finish this mess on the way home. How do you feel about cheeseburgers?"


End file.
